Another world
by Full Metal Rocker
Summary: Ed and Al are sent to the world of HP! I will find a way for it to become EdxWin. I love those. Chapter 6 is up! Please read and review. Rated T just in case 'cause there's actually no swearing at all. Will be a bit messed up 'cause I'm hyper and on sugar
1. Envy goes down

**Chapter 1: Envy goes down**

La la la… I, the author, am feeling stupid for some reason and decided to put that it was a lovely sunshiny day at the order. Harry and the gang were playing truth or dare with some hilarious results like Lupin and Tonks forced into a closet with Tonks looking rather disheveled and Lupin almost as pink as Tonks's hair when they came out, _who knows what they did…_

Then, Harry got drunk (don't ask me how, it was the twins) and drew some messed up transmutation circle (to tell you the truth he just drew some circles triangles..and lines…), a big one, and summoning _something(s)_, take note of the '_something(s)_'.

A flash of blue light and (I'm serious now) a guy/girl? (Okay, not **that** serious) with green hair fighting a boy with sandy blonde hair and a little girl (or so they thought since they could only see the long blonde braid and red coat). Then the guy/girl? Suddenly managed to practically slice the girl in half, not all the way just halfway through her waist. She collapsed onto her front so they **still **couldn't see her face. The boy screamed, "Nii-san". No one had any idea what it meant but they knew he was referring to the girl. Then he went up to Harry yanked the wand out of his hand and ran over to the smirking guy/girl? and stabbed him in the throat, as in all the way through and out the back while shouting "You killed Nii-san!!!!!"

After that, he stabbed a hole in the floor and began dragging the wand in it and finally made a transmutation circle and dragged the guy/girl? into it just as he/she? woke up. By now, Harry and gang were thinking '_WTF??!!!?!? The guy/girl? just got up after being stabbed through the throat!!?!_' Then, the boy slammed his gloved hands on the circle and the genderless creature (I'm sick of typing guy/girl? so many times) started spitting out some weird red stones. Then the boy stuck Harry's wand through the creature's throat again and this time it died.

All of a sudden, the boy ran over to the girl (they still couldn't see the face) and pulled the philosopher's stone out of his pocket and placed it on the girl and used Harry's wand and blah blah blah…. you know what he does to bring the 'girl' back.

Then the 'girl' spoke, surprising everyone (except the boy) with 'her' deep and manly voice. (I can't believe their soo dim) "Aru? Why am I still alive?" and they all realized that 'she' was a 'he'! Then, they saw his face and were even more surprised, he was such a handsome boy!

* * *

(A/N: End of story. Ha ha. Messed up, gender confused Envy goes down and Ed and Al rule! It gets more exciting in the later chapters. I'll post chapters 2 and 3 later or tomorrow…) 


	2. no name

(A/N: Heh heh heh… oookay…ummm… just so you know, the 'guy/girl?' was Envy and I know the first chapter was confusing. I am sooooooo sorry.)

* * *

Chapter 2: … okay I can't think of a name…

So, they find out the blonde girl is a guy, right. "Nii-san," 'Aru' as the other boy called him exclaimed hugging the…ummm… other boy.

"Who are they?"

"Oh!" 'Aru' ran up to Harry and gave him his wand back. "Thank you."

The other boy struggled to stand. When he did, he stretched and stated, "Dying is absolutely no fun at all. Aru, remind me not to do it again."

Everyone looked at him strangely. "Who are you," Hermione dared to ask. He flashed a smile and said, " Edward Elric and this is my brother Alphonse." Alphonse waved and gave a shy smile. All the girls blushed at the two brothers because they were extremely good-looking even if they were covered in blood.

Suddenly, a woman with red hair (same could be said of a lot of the people there) ran over to them and said, "You're both so skinny, some kids, never eat enough food. Never mind. Oh! And look at you! So dirty. I need to clean you up." Shocking the two boys into a stupor.

Edward, being the rude boy he is, said "Listen up lady, firstly, we have no idea where we are and we just want to get home. Secondly, you are right about Aru eating too little but never insult my eating habits. Thirdly, where do you think we could get a shower?" Surprisingly, he said the last bit politely. She took out her wand and cast a refreshening spell on them making them sparkle slightly and look even more handsome. Alphonse looked warily at the others and backed away so he was standing next to his brother. Edward was looking indifferent while in his mind many theories ran around as he tried to figure out how they did that without showing any emotion. The red-haired woman walked over to the kitchen and started to make food using her wand. Of course, Ed and Al don't know it's a wand. All the girls glared at Harry because it was his fault these 'poor, poor boys were taken away from their home', raising a few of the guys' eyebrows. To be continued...

* * *

(A/N: I know that it's short but I'll make the next chapter longer and Moody will question the boys.) 


	3. Moody: questionnaire extraorinnaire

(A/N: Ed is not short here because I'm the author and I love him…sigh… and Al is about same height as Ed and Ed has his right arm but not his left leg back and you obviously know by now that Al has his body back. Ha ha ha. I'm listening to 'Undo' by cool joke right now as I type this…)  
**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Moody questionnaire extraordinaire attacks**

Continued…

…_raising a few of the guys' eyebrows. _Those boys didn't look 'poor' at all. Then, in steps Moody, now those boys were poor, poor things…

"I go away for **_one_**, maybe two, minutes and some hooligans come attack! Do not fear. I'll question them and make sure they will cause us no harm. You, boy!" he said pointing at Alphonse and scaring him, "I heard the conversation from outside and I know that you're Alphonse… and the other one is Edward. So answer these question …_Alphonse…_where are you from, where are your parents and what other family do you have?"

"I-I'm from Amestris (sp?) a-and our parents," his expression suddenly changed from scared to sad and forlorn, "Our father abandoned us soon after I was born and our mom died soon 5 or 6 years after that. We have no but each other." Tears were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. All the girls squealed at the sight, "He's sooooooooo cute!" The guys were shocked and were thinking _'How does he do that? Creating tears at will…'_

A strong silence filled the room before…

"You! Edward," Moody shouted making everyone jump, "Alphonse is too cute to be any trouble or to lie so I'll let him off the hook. Now, **you** answer a few questions. Who or what is that corpse on the ground, that thing that you were fighting and what is its gender?"

"That," Ed said with disgust, "is Envy, a shape shifting homunculus and it's a guy," 'oh' could be heard from Harry and gang, "I think…" making everyone sweat drop.

"What's a homunculus?"

"…"

"Answer me!" Moody roared.

"It's the result of a failed human transmutation." Everyone was silent again. They knew what that was.

"Next question! Why do you two have golden-coloured eyes?" (Actually, Alphonse has more of a golden brown eye colour, kinda like his hair…)

"We were born that way," Ed stated simply. The HP crew looked at the brothers in wonder, they hadn't noticed their eye colours at first.

"What's that symbol on the backs of your coats?"

"It's the flamel. Duhhh…"

'Seriously, how dumb **_is_** this guy?' Ed and even Al thought.

"Oh. Now both of you show me your left arms."

"…"

"NOW!"

Ed and Al ran over to him and stuck out their left arms. Moody pushed up the left sleeve of their coats (they wore tank tops and I don't know why I made them both wear the same thing, I just think it's cute for the brothers to wear the same thing) and looked at their forearms. No tattoos. Which, to Moody meant that they were safe.

"My name's Alaster Moody, that's Ronald, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ginny and Mr and Mrs Weasley, Remus Lupin, Tonks, Fleur and Kingsley Shacklebolt." (I think that's it…so correct me if I'm wrong and I'll correct the story) Ron's eye twitched when Moody used his full name instead of the usual short 'Ron'.

"You didn't mention him," Alphonse innocently said pointing at Harry.

"You don't know who he is? I thought **everyone** knows who he is."

"I only know that he brought us here." Everyone glared at Harry.

"He's Harry Potter. The boy who lived."

"Ummm… well, none of you are dead, so why is he the only one who 'lived'?" Edward asked curiously.

"He survived a killing curse that no one has ever survived before."

"Oh! I see…" Inside Ed's mind, he was processing all this information.

"Dinner's ready…" a shrill voice said.

* * *

(A/N: It's longer and well I know Ed should have gone psycho by now so just pretend that Ed is still trying to comprehend what has happened inside of his mind. Next chapter, Harry and gang find out about Ed's massive stomach, and Fleur finds out there are prettier girls than her back where Ed and Al come from.) 


	4. Ed eats cough 'enough said' cough

(A/N: This chapter is pure humour…. Ha ha ha… well, actually, never mind, yeah, this chapter is pure humour with a bit drama….)

**

* * *

Chapter 4: Ed eats dinner… _cough '_enough said_'_ _cough_**

Chapter 4 part 1:

"Dinner's ready…" a shrill voice said…

Everybody rushed to the kitchen to find a delicious spread of food laid across the magically enlarged table. Amazingly, they all fit around the table but, like I typed earlier, the table is magically enlarged. So, everyone is happily eating. Then, …….. they saw Ed…….

**_Everyone_**'s jaw dropped as they saw Ed eating…. Like I typed in the title, enough said. Alphonse was calmly eating at a very slow pace, as if what his brother was doing was normal, and it was.

"This is normal," Alphonse assured everybody.

"How does he pack it all in and how is it he's not fat from eating so much?!?" Ron was shocked. This guy was eating more than him!

"He works out every morning and the two of us tend to get into very rough, and sometimes deadly, fights as you saw earlier."

Everyone was thinking 'Woah….'

Soon, they all went back to eating, still watching Ed with awe. One by one, they finished. Even Ed finished, and everyone thought that he was full but that notion was quashed when Ed said that he would save more space for lunch. Then, they all went back to the main room, except Fleur, who stayed to help Mrs Weasley wash the dishes.

* * *

Chapter 4 part 2:

They were sitting about in the main room, here and there, when, Fleur burst in shocking everyone. But, since she's part veela, when she asked for someone to help her with the dishes, all the guys, except our favourite pair of brothers Ed and Al, came running up to her. Everyone, (Okay, usually when I type everyone, I am referring to Harry and gang. Usually, sometimes I'm referring to really **_everyone_**.) was shocked. Why didn't the brothers succumb to Fleur's 'charms'? The brothers became more popular with the girls _instantly_. Hermione voiced the question first, "Why aren't the two of you rushing to help her?" Ed's answer shocked everyone.

"Simple, we've seen and known prettier girls." Jaws dropped.

"Really, who?" and "Tell me more!" were just two examples of the flurry of questions shot at the brothers.

Then, Ed took out a folder from the inside of his coat.

"This the profiles of all the people I know." (I know he doesn't really keep profiles of the people he knows but I'm the authoress so deal with it.)

"Some examples are Riza Hawkeye," he showed them a picture of the trigger-happy first lieutenant, "Lust," he showed them a picture of her and all the guys immediately agreed, " Dante, well actually its Lyra's body but Dante took over it so I'm not sure if I should say Dante or Lyra…," a few raised eyebrows at what he said but still a lot of nods of the head, "Heck, even Envy is prettier then her and Envy's a guy! Or maybe he **is** a girl… never mind. That should be enough examples."

"Nii-san, "Al said teasingly, "You didn't mention a _certain_ girl that to you I thought would be the prettiest one…"

Ed's face was so red that all the guys jaws dropped and the girls were shocked. They didn't think it could any redder. They were wrong.

"Seeing as the last thing the two of you did was make out on the porch…" Al trailed off. (Ha! I found a way to make it EdxWin….) Ed's face was a shade of red that no one had thought even existed. To be continued…..

* * *

(A/N: Ha ha ha…. Alphonse is soooooo evil here. Never mind, well… it is officially an EdxWin fic now. And if you're wondering how Alphonse got dirt on Ed, he said he was going on a walk when he actually just hid somewhere near the porch. Ha ha.) 


	5. The Almighty Dumbledore

(A/N: Pleeeease review… I like knowing the opinions of the people reading my story and I haven't been getting many reviews….show me you care and that you want me to write more by sending me reviews! And I might take a break from writing chapters because of Christmas and when school starts in January, I might not have as much time to write the chapters. Wow. Like I wrote in my profile, I talk too much….)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Almighty Dumbledore 

Continued…

_Ed's face was a shade of red that no one had thought even existed. _

"I-I d-don't like Winry that way!" (Sorry, forgot to mention it was Winry in the last chapter)

"Suuuure… that's why the two of you were kissing on the porch at her house and she was hugging you so tightly, crying and begging you not to go again because yoyu would just go and get yourself killed."

"At **her** house?!? Didn't her parents, like, kill you?" Ron exclaimed.

"Winry's parents wouldn't kill nii-san, the three of us grew up together. Besides," Al continued, his tone sad, "Her parents died when we were kids…"

A sad silence followed…

"How pretty is this 'Winry'?" Fleur piped up.

"Well… she looks a bit like you but she's much more beautiful and she has nice long blonde hair and rich blue eyes…don't look at me like that, nii-san, I don't like her like you do, I just think that she's pretty, which is true."

Fleur glared at the brothers and headed back to the kitchen without the help she had requested for.

Then, in comes a big black dog who turned into a man once he had strolled over to the others.

"Heeyyyy! Why am I left out of this crackpot partay?"

"Sirius," Remus said as if he was talking to a little kid who would not understand, "This is Edward and Alphonse. And right now you are drunk, so…." And he cast a sobering charm on Sirius.

"Wow! I feel so refreshed!" Said the now sober Sirius.

_Crack! Crack!_

Dumbledore and Snape were here. Mua ha ha ha.

"And who are these two young men?" Dumbledore kindly asked.

"Read my mind, it'll be easier." Lupin offered.

So, Dumbledore and Snape used Legimens on Lupin and found out everything that had happened in the last four chapters and a half. Dumbledore seemed rather amused at the train of events while Snape just seemed wary and suspicious.

"Well! Perhaps you young men would like to come to Hogwarts? We have a library where you can conduct your research on how to get home."

"Whatever, old coot," Edward snorted. Woohoo! The Elrics are going to Hogwarts.

* * *

(A/N: Read my profile and go to my blog. It's a dedicatioon to edxwin and I'm sooo grossed out because my sister just stuck bubblegum up her nose and pretended it was snot….. sigh… see what kind of life I'm subjected to?) 


	6. Author's note

**Author's note:**

Pleeease review! If I don't get at least two reviews for each chapter, I will keep writing the story but never posting the chapters. So please review. And while you're at it, check out my blog, you can access it at my profile (homepage). It's got pictures of Edward and Winry and they're sooo cute! And, today I'm gonna start writing a new story! Yay! It'll be EdxRiza but only a mother-son type of relationship. Anything other than that will be strictly professional because Riza is, like, double Ed's age (not exactly, but close enough) and technically, because of that, she'll be a paedophile.


	7. Wrenches and more drunk antics

(A/N: I NEED more Ed/Win fluff! So, I decided to…. wait, I don't want to spoil the story. La la la…)

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Wrenches and more drunk antics…. **

"Harry! We should go for your hearing now," Mr Weasley mentioned, out of the blue. The room was suddenly gloomy and rather depressing (it even put a damper in my mood…). After Harry and Mr Weasley left for the hearing, Dumbledore and Snape left. And Fleur and Bill disappeared too, if you get my meaning….

About three long and depressing hours, Harry returned with Mr Weasley, who had to leave for Ministry work, looking rather pleased.

"I'm cleared," he said joyfully, "of all charges!"

After his little 'speech', everyone seemed to think a party needed to be held. Sirius got drunk (again), and took his shirt off and was standing on the table swinging it and you don't need to know any more of that. Harry was tricked, by the twins, into drinking Fire whiskey (how they managed to convince him it was apple juice escapes me) and he drew another (similar) messed up transmutation circle. Before everyone, who was sober, could stop him, Harry activated the circle. All the sober people groaned. The blue light erupted from the ground, and a rather pretty blonde girl wearing a black tube top, overalls and a red bandana with a tool belt hung around her waist appeared.

"W-Where am I?" her sweet yet confused voice asked aloud. Then her big blue eyes caught sight of Ed…

"EDWARD ELRIC, WHAT DID YOU DO?"

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING THIS TIME!"

"THEN WHY AM I HERE?"

"BECAUSE THAT GUY OVER THERE WAS BEING STUPID! WHY DO You al…" he trailed off when she saw her crying, "I-I'm s-s-sorry! I-I didn't m-mean to-" but he was cut off by the girl throwing her arms around him and sobbing into his shoulder. "How could you and Al just disappear like that? I was so worried!"

Ed gently stroked her soft hair. "I'm sorry."

"Winry," Al squealed, "You're here! Though that's not exactly the best thing ever…"he added as an afterthought.

"I know, Al. Hmmm… I've got to make sure Ed hasn't changed at all…" she looked him in straight in the eye, pulled his braid and kissed him fiercely. Ed, of course, turned a scarlet that could rival the colour of the Weasleys' hair.

"Still the same old Ed," Winry said happily, "soft golden eyes, tuggable braid and lips tastes like honey…" she smirked at the colour of Ed's face. All around them, people were staring with their jaws dropped.

Then Ed froze. His automail (just so you know, Ed got his arm back but not his leg... in the process of getting his limbs back, Envy came and interupted so Ed didn't get his leg back then Envy and Ed and Al started fighting and then they were sent to the wonderful world of HP and you know what happns after that...) had stopped working. He glanced nervously at Winry, who had her face buried in his shoulder again.

"Why don't you go talk to Al, Winry," he suggested, voice trembling slightly but, unfortunately, she noticed the sudden stiffness in his leg.

"You broke your leg again, didn't you?" her voice was dangerous, low and threatening.

"Y-yes." he knew what was going to happen next, his face was devoid of any colour and his hands were shaking. Winry grabbed her multiple wrenches from her toolbelt and held all eight in her hands looking strangely dark and scary. Then, the hail of wrenches decended on Ed's head. A few of the onlookers winced, Remus let out a low whistle, Tonks looked pityingly at him and Al just stood there shaking his head and muttering,"He'll never learn..."

* * *

(A/N: Ha ha! More fluff… I'll update soon! Remember to review.) 


	8. You have to read this!

**I'm really sorry, but I'm not continuing this story. I may like cracked up stuff, but this just isn't working. I'm really sorry again. But if you enjoyed this, send me a PM and I might continue this, or try reading one of my other stories. I love you all……. **


End file.
